Wings of Fire: Dawn
Authors note: this fanfic is a prequel to another fanfic that is still being written. It stars Daybreak the nightwing Edit: this is still a prequel to a fanfic my friend is writing, but it has been a long time and Daybreak's character has changed a lot. this fanfic is still related to my friends, but not actually canon. I would expect the fanfic to be out in 4000000 years, as my friend keeps rewriting. Prologue Quickwings flew through the night sky under a single full moon. It’s happening tonight! I have to hurry! Soon he arrived at the Nightwing village in the jungle, and he rushed to his hut to find his mate, Starlight, looking concerned at the three eggs in front of her. “Are they okay?” he asked. “Yes. you came right on time, their about to hatch!” she happily replied. Sure enough, in a few moments, one of the eggs cracked open and out crawled a small black dragonet with silver teardrop scales and a purple underbelly. “We’ll call her Victory” said her mother proudly. “Okay, but I get to pick the next one” Quickwings replied. Soon the second egg hatched and a small navy-black dragonet crawled out of his egg, squealing like a caught scavenger. When his father tried to pick him up, the dragonet bit his claw so hard his father yelped in pain. “We’ll call him Sharpteeth” proclaimed his father, placing his dragonet gently on the ground. “Ha Ha, very creative” joked Starlight, “but it’s going to be day soon, and if the last one doesn't hatch tonight, they won’t have powers.” “that’s okay, I don’t have powers, and I’m fine.” he replied. They waited for a few hours, but the egg never hatched. The four dragons soon layed down. The dragonets were already sleeping when the egg started to crack. Starlight and Quickwings looked at their egg and watched as a small pitch black dragonet with amber eyes clawed his way out of his egg. Quickwing picked up his new son and held him in the mourning light. “Daybreak.” he whispered. “I love it.” Starlight whispered back. ' ' Chapter One: The Village Daybreak flew over his village and landed by his family's hut. Making sure not to step on his mother’s turnip garden, he went inside. “Hey, mom, can I go to Jade Mountain?” “Why would you want to go to that school? You know that all of the winglets are full” replied his mum. “Well, I heard there was a new winglet, and I got an invitation to go.” “Well,” replied his mum, “you know I’m fine with that, but its your father you have to ask. You know I’m too busy here to take you all the way to the mountain.” the term will be over by the time dad’s gonna let me go. “It won’t be thaaaaaaaaaat long” said his sister Victory, who had been waiting outside the room listening to him and his mother’s conversation, and thoughts. She was the smallest of the three dragonets, with a purple underbelly and pitch black scales everywhere else. the silver scales by her eyes that meant she could read minds, and Daybreak couldn't help feeling jealous of his sister. “Yes it will. He’ll never let his special little normal dragon leave home.” “Well, it won’t happen if you don’t ask” replied his sister. Daybreak walked to where his dad was gardening. “Hey dad can I go to Jade mountain academy?” “Son, you know I care about what you want, but I don’t think dragons will trust a Nightwing after what happened with darkstalker. I know this is important to you but I would feel safer if you went to the Nightwing academy here.” This was the same thing Quickwings said whenever Daybreak asked to go to Jade mountain, or anywhere. Suddenly a rush of anger overtook his emotions and words of hate flew from his mouth before he could think. “but everyone at that school just talks in their heads! I’m probably the only Nightwing dragonet in the world who can’t read minds. Besides, no one cares about Darkstalker, in fact Peacekeeper is one of the nightwings going this term! You just want me to stay here! You think the worlds to scary for a little unpowered dragon! I hate you!!!” breathing out a puff of smoke, he turned and lept into the air. ' ' Chapter Two: The Hideout Daybreak flew to his hiding place in the plains, in between Jade mountain and the rainforest. He had set up a little stash of food and water, and was planning on running away, but had never thought he had to. I’ve got to prove myself to dad he thought and this is the only way to do that. “No it’s not” said Sharpteeth appearing from the shadows beside Victory, “We know you want to go to Jade mountain but-” “But nothing. I’m going to jade mountain, and not even you can stop me!” Daybreak knew that his brother would never pass up a challenge for a fight. His brother was the biggest of the three of them, so he fought a lot, weather practicing against their father, or hunting with their Rainwing neighbor Bamboo, he was always complemented for his fighting abilities. His ability to read minds wouldn't make the battle any easier, but Daybreak could change his plan last minute to confuse his brother. Daybreak was also faster than Sharpteeth, and had practiced fighting in the same hideout that they were standing in. Daybreak jumped back as Sharpteeth swiped at him with his front talons, and dashed at his brother. Sharpteeth reeled back as the force of his brother knocked him of his feet. Daybreak clawed at his brother and flew up in the air and tried to dive at Sharpteeth, but was knocked down by his brothers tail. His brother lunged at Daybreak and bit him on the leg, but Daybreak breathed a puff of smoke in his brothers eyes and wriggled out of his jaws. Flying into the sky, the brothers breathed small blasts of fire at each other. Daybreak was so furious that he forgot all about changing his plan and blasted fire at Sharpteeth, letting out all his anger at his siblings for being mind readers, his father for not letting him do anything, and the dragonets at the nursery who teased him when he was little. All the anger came out as a fire of rage, aimed at the sky, at his brother, at his only obstacle. Suddenly a pitch black figure rushed into him. Quickwings. ' ' Chapter Three: The Escape Daybreak was knocked over and pinned down by his father. Looking to his left he saw his sister. They planned for this to happen! They tricked me. “What were you doing!” his father yelled in his face. Bamboo and Starlight were standing next to Quickwings looking at Daybreak with a concerned look on their faces. “Nothing.” Day quietly replied, a terrified look on his face. They flew back to the village in silence. As soon as they arrived the night had begun to fade, so most dragons were already asleep. All three dragonets were rounded up and told to get in bed. Daybreak laid down by the window, looking outside as the sun rose into the sky. Day waited until he could here his parents snoring, then took a small scrap of scroll and an inkwell and began writing a message. After he completed his note he found a small leather pouch which he filled with his scrolls and inkwells, as well as the small crystal he had found with his siblings in a tunnel they had played in as hatchlings. After double checking that he had all his stuff, Daybreak slowly opened up the back door and saw that the sun was rising into the sky. Look at that, it's dawn. Turning around to look at his home one last time, he flew into the sky, leaving his siblings behind. Soon he was out of the jungle and begun to miss his siblings, but then remembered how they tricked him and began to think about how they had wronged him in the past. Soon he became tired and saw an alcove with a lake and an small cave. Remembering the place as a good place to rest on the way to jade mountain from his map studies, he flew down. Now I rest here, but soon i'll be at the place I belong, if my siblings don’t stop me. As he landed and walked over to the overhang of rock and layed down under the cover of the stone. Suddenly, a white dragon came out of the corner of the cave. It was slightly smaller than him and had a tint of red on his wings. Daybreak stood “what are you doing here?” the white dragon replied “Excuse me, I think the real question is what are you doing in my home?” Read more in the Peridot Winglet Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions